User blog:SPARTAN 119/ Epic Rap Battle: Haruhi Suzumiya (self-titled series) vs Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)
Not sure how many people will read this with the more obscure characters, but I made this a while ago and found this site to dump it on Haruhi Suzumiya VS Madoka Kaname:Theme: Female anime characters who attain godlike powers. HS: *I'm normally interesting the magical and the bizarre, *but this mahou shoujo Japanese: magical girl- a feminine almost superhero-like anime stock character- think Sailor Moon, which Puella Magi Madoka Magica brutally deconstructs (as seen in the line below) into a sort of dark fantasy series. is boring me so far! *I know your feeling down seeing as your friends have died *but you didn't try to help them, you just stood their and cried. Madoka herself is a a sort of neutral observer for much of the story, and is frequently reduced to tears, admitted justifiably. *You... With divine powers?! That seems slightly odd. *You let Kyubey An antagonist (arguably) in Madoka Magica, and a character hated by fans. Looks like a furry cat-like creature, actually evil (at least by human standards, really more of a Lovecraftian Horror). Saying any more is spoilers live... your too soft to be a god! *When this is finished, your ass will be owned! *Bitch, I'm gonna prove your are more useless than Kyon! MK: *As for why you don't deserve to be a god, I could go on for hours! *For starters you do nothing but subconciously Haruhi is not aware of her godlike powers in canon. abuse your powers! *You threaten the universe unless they keep you entertained! Really the basic premise of the Haruhi Suzumiya series. *While I'm ridding the world of suffering and pain! *Your an egotistical bitch, who holds the world hostage! *I'm gonna strike you down like just another witch!Monsters in Puella Magi Madoka Magica are referred to as witches. *They'll find you three days later in a roadside drainage ditch! *You'll wish you never wrote those cheat codes on that high school soccer pitch! It is suggested Haruhi may have gained her powers after she wrote a bunch of mysterious symbols in an athletic field using the line-painter- Literally "cheat codes" to the universe HS: *Your gonna learn not to mess with Haruhi *I guarantee my victory. *Even my own disappearance couldn't stop me! Reference to the anime movie "The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya *I'm the goddess of anime, you can't take my place! *I'll beat you down and seal you in a closed space! *Girl, my rhymes gonna blow right through you! *I'll send you back to the corner, make you cry like Mikuru! MK: *Yeah, about Mikuru, she's just there for you to molest *I'll be calling up the cops, bitch, charges gonna be pressed! *I got Homura by my side, ready to unleash the hate! *Time loop your ass just like Endless Fucking Eight!Refers to Akemi Homura, a character (possibly the real protagonist) of Madoka Magica, a girl with the power of time manipuation, but weak offensive powers, so she literally pauses time and steals military hardware such as rocket launchers. Endless Eight refers to a fan nickname of the first eight episodes of the second season, which consists of a time loop, essentially repeating the same episode eight times. *My show won awards for excellence in animation *A genre defining experience for a new generation Madoka Magica earned awards in animation in Japan, including recognition as a "cultural asset". *Your moment of fame came and went, I'm afraid *So get your ass back into the last decade! Who won? Haruhi Suzumiya Madoka Kaname Meanings Category:Blog posts